soulcaliburfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayuri Nomura
This character was made by EllenPie. Do not edit this page without permition. What lies in her soul it's Kindness. History During the attack in her native village (Takayama), Sayuri had to escape from her village and go to Izumo, leaving, unfortunately, her family. She found Natsu on the edge of a river, training with her master: Taki. Sayuri was in terrible condition: torn and dirty clothes, bruises on her face, arms and legs. Taki, after seeing the girl that state, immediately stopped the training with Natsu, to take care of the traumatized and wounded girl. After that, Sayuri realized there was something wrong with her: felt enormous thirst for blood. She had the blood of a gashadokuro and may even invoke some, but for her own protection or battles. Years later, Sayuri seeks revenge by those who committed the attack on her village, but is afraid that something goes wrong. Because of that, she defends the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan to avoid intruders and attacks. Personality She it's a quiet and cheerful girl, beeing much times a little bit disobedient. She does not get angry easily because of her trauma, she tries to not cause quarrels and confusion. Appearance Black hair in a bun with frayed chopsticks holding her hair; Turquoise eye color; White and short kimono; Geta with black socks above the knee. Weapons Kyuren: Her default weapon, that she gained from her father. Akatsuki: Her batlle and a little bit training weapon. Ginga: A rainbow coloured naginata. Used on weapon festivals. Soul Edge: A blue naginata, with pieces of ice. Critical Finish Critical Finish Name: "Gashadokuro Girl ~ Rage of the Big Skeleton" She puts her naginata on the floor. Making a sign with her fingers, invoking a gashadokuro. Sayuri pierces the opponent with her naginata, and controls the gashadokuro, making him devour the opponent. When she finishes, she says: "Never underestimate a girl for their actions or force." Ending Sayuri has encountered Algol lying on the ground, weak and impaired. Algol: "Go on, kill me and take my soul." Sayuri: "I want to help you, I don't want to kill you, because... I know that deep inside your heart, you are a good person." Algol: "Thank you, young girl." "Sayuri helped Algol until he get old. She treat people with kindness and love, things that cruel people doesn't do." Stage BG Music: Japanese Dream (By: Best Relaxing Music, on YouTube) Stage: Byoddoin Temple Quotes Character Selection *"I'm happy to have choosing me." *"I don't want to cause any problem." Before the Battle *"Prepare yourself, cause i'm ready!" *"You will be defeated by my naginata." *"I'm sorry." *"I wish the time stops..." Victory *"Lose or win, it does not matter to me." *"My soul it's becoming more powerful." *"Hope you be okay after this battle." *"See, Kyuren?! We won!" Lose *"I doesn't know what happened to me." *"Why my legs hurt so much?!" *"I wish I wasn't here..." *"I want my home! I want my family! Why this happened with me?!" Relationships * She travel with Hakudoshi and Takeshi Takahashi, to destroy Nightmare for Soul Edge. * She met Talim, Cassandra and Ivy in the beginning of her journey. (She began her journey in 1605, with 12 years.) After three years, she never saw them anymore. She thought they were missing, but just only has seen Ivy again.